Un passé brisé pour tout recommencer
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Une pulsion. Une telle atrocité ne peut voir le jour que par une pulsion. UA, OCC, Shota, yaoi, angst etc... T pour langage et le reste... One shot, pas pour les âmes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre et tout:****UA, OCC, angst, shôta, viol etc... C'est une horreur. **

**Note:**** Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écris quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.. Je me fais honte. J'ai certes été inspiré par un film et également un rêve mais je n'aurais certainement pas dû l'écrire et encore moins le poster. C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte aussi long, aussi déguelasse, aussi écoeurant. Je n'attends aucune reviews, je le poste tout simplement. Par contre, aussi horrible que soit ce texte, je vous demanderais de garder vos commentaires haineux, rageux etc... pour vous. J'ai clairement indiqué le contenu de ce texte, vous étiez prévenus.**

**Note2:** La musique que j'écoutais quand j'ai écris: "_Everyday_" de Carly Comando.

_**/!\ ATTENTION, JE LE REDIS, PRESENCE DE SHOTA, VIOL, TORTURE /!\ Vous êtes avertis.**_

* * *

_Samedi 31 mars 19xx, dans ma maison._

Parce que je me trouvais trop jeune, j'ai décidé d'oublier. Oublier toutes ces choses qui font mon passé, oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi, c'était trop irréaliste. Toutes ces… choses ne pouvaient pas m'arriver à moi, je n'avais que neuf ans. J'étais trop jeune, je l'avais compris. M'enfermer. Vouloir me garder pour toujours. Et tout le reste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-on besoin de moi ? Je ne valais rien. Je n'avais ni parents, ni amis, rien. Je n'étais rien. Un misérable petit garçon abandonné, mais qui pour son jeune âge aimait profiter de la vie. Oh, joli conte de fée…

xXxXxXxXx

_Vendredi 13 juillet 19xx, dans la rue, journée ensoleillée._

« Hey, bonjour mon p'tit gars ! J'ai des frères et sœurs de ton âge dans ma camionnette là-bas, on s'en va à la plage, ça te dit de venir ? » Qu'_il_ avait dit. Géniale l'approche. Je ne voulais pas trop au départ : on m'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais parler aux étrangers. Seulement lorsque la petite fille, toute mignonne avec ses rubans verts dans les cheveux, sortit de la camionnette et me fit signe de ses petites mains d'approcher, j'en conclus que je n'avais rien à craindre. Après tout, c'était une fille, qui souriait, apparemment heureuse. Devais-je me méfier d'une petite fille à peine plus grande que moi ? Suis-je obliger de dire que cela a été une erreur ?

« Heu.. je sais pas si j'ai le droit. Je dois prévenir Père Sarutobi avant. »

« Oh, allez mon p'tit ! Il ne reste plus qu'une place ! Et grâce à toi, on pourra manger presque gratuitement au restaurant ce soir ! »

« Mais… On rentre à quelle heure ? »

« Au plus tard, à dix-huit heures ! Après c'est la douche et dodo ! »

Au loin, la petite fille cria, de sa douce voix d'enfant : « Tu viens alors ? On va bien rigoler ! »

Un regard derrière moi, un premier pas et je venais de me jeter en enfer. Je m'avança vers la petite fille, et arrivé à sa hauteur, elle me prit la main et la serra de ses maigres forces, les larmes aux yeux.

« T'es contente ? » que je lui avais dit, impatient.

Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse.. Dès que je suis entré dans cette camionnette, je n'ai plus jamais quitté l'obscurité.

xXxXxXxXx

_Vendredi 13 juillet 19xx, dans une cave._

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'aveuglait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude moi ! Les réveils, c'est toujours en douceur.  
Un regard autour de moi, et je réalisais : je n'étais pas chez moi. Je me trouvais sur un lit superposé, le lit du haut. Il y avait deux autres lits, et une personne dans chacun des lits. Enfin personnes, enfants plutôt. Je descendis aussi vite que possible et sans même réfléchir, j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était blindée. J'asseyais de crier, de griffer, de tirer, pousser, mais rien, la porte ne céda pas. J'avais réveillé les _autres._

« Putain, mais c'est qui l'abruti qui fait du bruit là ! Y'en a qui essaie de dormir ici ! »

Je n'osais plus bouger. Mais où j'étais ?

« Hé… Salut. Tu me reconnais ? »

« La petite fille de tout à l'heure ? »

« Je suis pas petite ! J'm'appelle Chibana (*) et j'ai dix ans ! »

« Asuka (*), huit ans. »

« Oh ! Je suis plus grande alors appelle moi Chi-senpai ! Viens, je vais te présenter ! Alors dans le lit A, y'a les jumeaux : Chidori (*) et Satoshi (*) ils ont onze ans et ils dorment toujours à deux, en haut c'est Sekai (*) quatorze ans, dans le lit B c'est Akiko dix ans (*), en bas Fumiaki (*) douze ans, et dans le C il y a toi et… Enfin, tu verras. Tout le monde, voici Asuka ! »

« Ouais, salut. »

J'avais peur. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je ne les connaissais pas moi ces gens !

« On… On est où ? »

Le plus grand me répondit vaguement : « Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, avant qu'_ils_ t'appellent. »

« Qu-qui ça ? »

« _**Mon p'tit gars, Asuka, viens vers la porte, je viens te chercher. »**_

Sekai-senpai cria. Il demanda à prendre ma place, que j'étais un peu trop jeune. J'avais de plus en plus peur. Tellement peur… Où étais-je ? Je m'avançai vers la porte, j'avais peur. La porte s'ouvra en un crissement grave, et un bras me tira vers l'extérieur. Je hurlai. C'était le monsieur de tout à l'heure. Il me sourit et dit :

« Alors, tu as fait connaissance avec tes nouveaux camarades de chambré ? Tu as vu ? Il en manquait un, justement je t'emmène le voir. »

Je voulais rentrer chez moi mais je n'osais rien dire. J'avais vraiment très, très peur. On entra dans une salle toute blanche, comme à l'hôpital, avec des machines bizarres partout. Il y avait ce grand garçon, attaché à une table… Enfin, je crois que c'était une table.

Deux hommes en blouse s'approchèrent de moi, l'un me teint, l'autre me fit une piqure. J'avais crié et essayé de me débattre mais ils étaient trop fort. J'avais mal. J'avais peur. J'avais chaud. J'étais mort de peur, je tremblais. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je voulais tellement rentrer chez moi !

« _Alors Kabuto, que lui as-tu donné ? »_

_« Un nouvel aphrodisiaque que je viens juste de finir. Nous allons voir ce que ça donne Orochimaru-sama ! J'ai de grands espoirs ! Celui-là, c'est le bon ! Et plus ils sont jeunes, mieux c'est ! »_

_« Huhuhuu, je suis impatient ! »_

Je n'avais rien compris à la discussion. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus je me sentais bizarre. J'avais chaud de partout…

« Monsieur, j'ai peur ! Je suis pas normal ! Je veux rentrer à l'orphelinat ! Père Sarutobi va s'inquiéter ! »

« Allons mon p'tit gars, tu n'as nulle part où rentrer, hahaha ! »

« _Kakuzu, prépares le rapidement. Kabuto, charges toi de l'autre. »_

« Bien Orochimaru-sama. »

Le monsieur, Kakuzu.. Il s'approcha de moi, et me déshabilla entièrement. J'avais tenté de résister mais je n'avais pas pu. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

« Dois-je lui mettre un doigt Orochimaru-sama ? »

« _Fais comme il te plaira !_ »

Kakuzu me jeta au sol, sur le ventre. Il me mit un liquide entre les fesses et… Je vomis. Je n'osais pas pleurer mais j'avais mal, si mal. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?

« Orochimaru-sama, il est assez réactif. »

« _Bien. Kabuto, est-il prêt ? »_

_« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. Toutes les électrodes sont placées, tout est prêt.»_

_« Très bien. Alors commençons ! »_

Kakuzu me porta, et il m'approcha du garçon de tout à l'heure. J'avais mal mais lui avait l'air pire que moi. Il avait des cernes tellement grandes qu'elles ne partiront jamais. Kakuzu me parla mais je ne l'entendais presque pas.

« Alors mon p'tit gars, laisses-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Tu vas vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable de ta vie ! Tu vois ce gars-là ? Lui, c'est Taka, il a seize ans. C'est le plus âgé de tes camarades. Nous on le connait depuis ses dix ans. Taka, dis bonjour à Asuka ! Il est encore inexpérimenté alors vas-y mollo ! »

« Arrêtez ! Laissez le tranquille ! C'est qu'un gamin ! »

« _Taka, ne sois pas si pressé voyons ! Tu vas le prendre, ne t'en fais pas ! Allez, on y va !_ »

Après ça, je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois là. Je me souviens juste avoir été attaché et bâillonné, posé sur quelque chose à Taka qui criait à chaque fois que Kabuto appuyait sur le bouton de sa machine, et qu'à chaque cri, j'avais mal à en mourir.

xXxXxXxXx

_Lundi 16 juillet 19xx, dans la cave._

J'avais dormi tout le week-end à ce que m'avait dit Chibana. Dans la « chambre », on était six. Akiko n'était pas là.

« Chi-senpai… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Je comprends pas ! On a rien fait ! J'ai jamais volé ! Jamais triché ! Je vais même pas à l'école, comme tout le monde ! Pourquoi ils nous font ça ? C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute… »

« C'est que… tu sais… »

« Le nouveau, fermes-là. Tu viens d'arriver, et tu te plains déjà ?! Supportes, comme on le fait tous ici ! »

« Taka ! T'es con ou quoi ? Bordel ! Ce gosse n'a que huit ans ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Asuka c'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Viens. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Je m'approchai doucement de Sekai, j'avais mal partout. Il m'aida à monter sur son lit et tapota à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les méchants ici, c'est eux, pas toi. Ils font quelque chose de mal, très mal. Ici, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Malheureusement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, avec Taka, nous allons tout faire pour qu'_ils_ te laissent tranquille le plus longtemps possible. »

« Pourquoi ils vont pas en prison si c'est des méchants.. ? »

« La police ne peut rien faire.. »

« Pourquoi nous ? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison à ça. Ces gens sont de mauvaises personnes, très mauvaises personnes mais elles sont le pouvoir. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, on s'en ira. Tous ensembles ! »

Akiko revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle semblait vide, presque inanimée.

« Aki ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Cria Chibana.

« Des expériences… pleins d'expériences… »

Je n'osais pas la regarder. Est-ce qu'elle allait m'en vouloir ? C'était peut-être à moi d'y aller...

« Sekai-senpai… ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

xXxXxXxXx

_Jeudi 25 mars 19xx, dans la cave._

« Sekai… Arrêtes ! On va les réveiller ! »

« Hm hm. Tant pis, j'ai envie ! »

Cela devait faire environ huit ans que j'étais ici. Je ne sais pas très bien, j'avais arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Dans la chambre, on avait tous déjà couché ensemble. Que ce soit forcé ou volontaire. Ce soir là, c'était volontaire et volontiers. On avait peut-être déjà tous eu des rapports, mais celui que j'aimais et que j'aimerai, c'était Sekai.  
Au fil du temps, j'avais appris pas mal de choses sur les autres. Chi et Aki étaient cousines éloignées. Fumiaki, lui, n'était pas très bavard mais il était plutôt beau alors bon. Taka, c'était l'ainé des jumeaux. Il avait toujours tout fait pour les protéger. Et même nous autres, instinct de protection. Je crois que je le considérais un peu comme un père parfois. Après tout, il avait failli tuer Kakuzu pour Aki une fois. Mais la punition… Cinq mois dans une cellule, avec pour seule compagnie, des rats, qu'il devait manger pour survivre…

_Ils, eux_, qu'importe._ Ils_ étaient nos kidnappeurs, nos futurs maîtres. Nous étions les esclaves. _Ils_ avaient prévus de faire de nous des armes de destructions massives. Ce qu'_ils_ ignoraient, c'est qu'on avait un allié parmi _eux_. Il se faisait appeler « Deidara » par _eux_, mais pour nous, c'était « Chokobo ». Simple marque de bombe nucléaire… Souvent, c'était lui qui nous faisait appeler. Il n'avait pas le choix, nous on lui en voulait pas. On ne pouvait pas même si on voulait. Il avait prévu de nous faire sortir d'ici trois ans. Ça peut paraître long, vu de l'extérieur, et même pire vu de l'intérieur, mais une fois qu'on entrait ici, on ne pouvait plus en sortir alors le temps… le temps ne comptait plus, le temps n'existait plus. Cette nuit, par exemple, Sekai et moi allions faire l'amour mais peut-être que de l'autre côté, c'était le jour. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, parce que celui qui lui en apportait finissait par mourir sans même avoir une once de chance de s'en sortir.

xXxXxXxXx

_Mercredi 13 décembre 19xx, dans la cave._

« _**Les jumeaux et Asuka, à votre tour ! Examen usuel !**_ »

Sekai et Chi rentrèrent alors que les jumeaux et moi sortions. Sekai me fit _**le**_ clin d'œil. Apparemment, c'était pour aujourd'hui. Nous allâmes dans la salle 303. Simple examen de routine pour vérifier toutes nos fonctions. Nous étions tous bientôt prêt pour la guerre.

« _Kabuto, tu te charges de Asuka. Kakuzu des deux autres. »_

_« Bien Orochimaru-sama. Alors Asuka, seize ans.»_

_« _Je vois que tu t'y connais ! »

« _Ta gueule. Fais les exercices habituels puis je t'en donnerais un niveau pour vérifier si tu es apte au combat. Si tu ne l'es pas, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. »_

_« _Ouais, ouais. »

Je fis tous les examens qu'il me donna. A force, je les connaissais par cœur. Également cette machine, vieillotte, celle qui commençait lentement à se dérégler. Lentement, très lentement, elle affichait de mauvais résultats à notre avantage. J'avais presque envie de rire devant lui, mais je nous aurais trahi pour une connerie. Et puis, avec le temps, on avait appris à montrer un visage neutre voire meurtrier. Un visage sans expression. Même si, à l'intérieur, nous étions morts de rire.

« Alors, ce nouvel exercice ? »

« _Suis-moi, on va dans la salle d'entrainement. »_

« Toujours insatisfait à ce que je vois. »

« _De quoi tu te plains, tu es notre meilleur élément. »_

« Serait-ce un compliment, le bigleux ? »

« _Simple constat… Nous y voilà. Dans mon chargeur, il y a dix balles. Je te demande de toutes les éviter, sauf une, celle qui te plaira. Tu devras te laisser toucher, où tu veux. Si tu échoues, la salle 01 t'attends.»_

« C'est que j'ai peur ! »

Je me préparai, ça allait être dur. Je ne le montrai pas, je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir. Il fallait absolument que je réussisse, la sortie se faisait ce soir. Si j'échouais, on ne m'aurait pas fait de cadeau et nous n'aurions pas eu de seconde chance.

Le jeu commença. J'esquivai les premiers feux, je laissai la sixième balle me frôler l'avant-bras, et je continuai ma danse effrénée. C'était une question de vie ou de mort ici.

« _T'as eu mal ?_ »

« Non. »

Kabuto prit note, sans un regard vers moi et m'ordonna de le suivre. J'espérais qu'il soit le premier à crever ce bigleux.

« _Orochimaru-sama, il a réussi son premier test. »_

_« Kakuzu ? Les jumeaux ? »_

_« A deux, ils sont invulnérables. Seuls, ils se fragilisent mais ils ont réussi.»_

_« Bien ! Excellent ! La chambre 06 va pouvoir passer à l'action, huhuhu »_

Deidara nous reconduisit à notre chambre. J'en profitais pour féliciter les jumeaux.

« Chi-chan, Sa-chan ! C'était quoi vous ? »

« On est obligé d'en parler ? »

« Non. En tout cas, bravo ! Chokobo va pouvoir exploser ! »

« Hm. »

« Bon les gosses, j'espère qu'avec les Chokobo, vous les exploserez tous ces connards. 2205 comme on dit ! Qu'ils crèvent jusqu'au dernier ! Je travaille ici depuis mes douze ans, j'ai aujourd'hui, vingt-quatre ans. Ça fait dix ans que je souhaite leur mort. J'attends de vous un joli spectacle. _**Good luck**_. »

Chokobo était le meilleur ami de Taka, ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Malheureusement pour_ eux_, c'était un fait qu'_ils_ n'avaient jamais appris. 2205 signifiait 'vingt-deux milliards cinq armes' : _leur_ puissance. Il manque des chiffres, oui, pour tromper l'ennemi. Mais ce soir c'était à vingt-deux heures cinq minutes qu'une course contre la montre commencerait. Nous qui avions toujours ignoré le temps, nous devions aujourd'hui en faire notre allié.

Dans la chambre, on était stressés. Le signal, c'était l'alarme du 'couvre-feu' avec une 'fausse note'. On savait exactement où et quand elle devait se produire. Pendant deux secondes, toutes les portes seraient déverrouillées. Si on n'en sortait pas avant, c'était la fin, pas de seconde chance. A l'instant même où nos pieds fouleraient le sol de l'autre côté, le bâtiment exploserait. On ne devait s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte, sinon, la mort nous attendait. On ne pensait qu'à soi, sinon, la mort nous attendait.

La sonnerie débuta, chacun allait mollement vers son lit. Il fallait feindre. Parce qu'au moindre faux pas, la mort nous attendait. Je la sentais, à travers la peau de tous. Je la sentais sous mes propres pores. Ici, tout était question de savoir et d'instinct. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et l'alarme retentit. On ouvrit la porte à une vitesse effroyable, et on se jeta hors de la chambre inhumainement. Tout le monde était sorti et je vis Chokobo courir dans notre direction. A ce moment précis, nous n'étions plus des hommes. Nous étions des animaux, des bêtes sauvages courant pour leur liberté. Je ne sentais même pas mes pieds toucher le sol. Comme si je volais. On se tint par la main. Parfois des grognements ignoble s'échappaient de nos gorges. Des feulements bestiaux résonnaient dans l'atmosphère. Les couloirs se ressemblaient et se succédaient. Chokobo avait déclenché la première bombe. L'alarme se déclencha. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvions encerclés. Aki était la plus brutale d'entre nous, lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les siens. Elle nous ordonna de continuer, qu'elle nous rejoindrait. Chi refusa.

« Akiiiiii ! Akiii ! Lâchez-moi ! »

« Chi putain ! On n'a pas le temps ! Fais lui confiance ! On n'a pas le choix ! »

Je la tirai vers moi, et la porta sur mon épaule. On continua à courir sans s'arrêter pendant encore plusieurs minutes, avant que Kabuto et Kakuzu s'interposent.

« _Nos bêtes cherchent la liberté, huhuhu_ »

Sekai et Taka s'élancèrent sur eux, nous libérant la voie. Je pris la tête, Chokobo fit exploser une seconde bombe.

« Merde ! Tu devais pas attendre qu'on soit sorti ?! »

« Pas le choix ! »

Taka et Sekai nous rejoignirent, blessés. Ce n'étaient pas des merdes après tout. C'était la dernière ligne droite, un cul de sac.

« Merde ! On s'est trompé ! »

« Nan ! Asuka et Fumiaki ! Vous sauriez défoncer le mur ? »

« Ouais ! »

Fumiaki avait surtout été entrainé pour sa force, et moi pour ma vitesse. Les coups de poings de suivirent et une brèche finit par se creuser. Chokobo y inséra une mini bombe.

« RECULEZ ! »

Une énorme explosion, et d'un coup ce qui paraissait être un rayon solaire nous aveugla. Chokobo déclencha toutes les bombes et on se précipita dehors. On courrait, aveuglément, le plus loin possible. Le souffle de l'explosion nous avait propulsés à plus de cents mètres. Sekai et Taka s'étaient écrasés violemment sur le sol, Chi avait été touché à la tête. Je ne savais pas où avaient disparu les jumeaux, Fumi non plus, et il me semblait avoir le bras cassé. Chocobo, lui, c'était la jambe droite.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est vivant ? Que tous ceux qui peuvent marcher aident les autres, on ne doit pas rester ici ! Il y a peut-être des survivants ! »

xXxXxXxXx

_Mercredi 20 décembre 19xx, dans un village._

« On est où ? »

« Je sais pas Chi… Chidori et Satoshi sont vraiment très mal en point, faut trouver de l'aide. »

« Taka… tu reconnais ? »

« Hn. Tout le monde, voici mon village d'enfance : Konoha. Il faut trouver l'hôpital. Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir maintenant. »

« En attendant, trouvez-vous d'autres noms, n'importe lesquels. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous retrouve.»

Nous avions marché pendant environ une semaine, sans boire ni manger, avec des soins précaires. Nous étions arrivés devant l'hôpital sans même nous en rendre compte. Satoshi s'effondra devant les portes et on appela de l'aide.

« Mon dieu ! Des renforts ! On a un groupe de gosses blessés ici ! Occupez-vous des plus graves, les autres, vos noms s'il vous plaît ! »

« Sakura.»

« Itachi, mes frères, les jumeaux : Sasuke et Sai. Prenez soin d'eux, j'vous en prie. »

« Gaara. »

« Shikamaru. »

« Na-Naruto… je crois. »

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On faisait du camping, près d'une falaise, mais en voulant regarder, nous sommes tombés. »

« Il n'y avait pas d'adultes avec vous ? »

« Si, moi. »

« Dei… Deidara ? »

« Bonjour, Tsunade-sensei. »

« Comment se fait-il que »

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase… On était tombé, les uns après les autres, comme des mouches.

xXxXxXxXx

_Jeudi 21 décembre 19xx, à l'hôpital de Konoha._

Le premier à s'être réveillé, c'était Taka. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on nous mette tous dans la même pièce parce qu'on ferait des crises sinon. Ça n'avait pas pu être accepté pour tous, manque de place. Chidori et moi étions dans la même chambre. Je m'étais réveillé avant lui. On m'avait donc mit au courant avant lui.

« A-chan ? »

« Hnn »

« A-chaaan ? »

« Hnnnn »

« ASUKA ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ils sont où, les autres ? »

« Dans une autre chambre. »

« Où ? »

« Dans une autre chambre. »

« Satoshi, il est où ? Il est vivant ? »

« Il est avec Itachi. »

« C'est qui ça ? »

« C'est Taka. On ne doit plus prononcer nos vrais prénoms. Plus jamais. Compris Sasuke ? »

« C'est… »

« …Le nom que t'as donné Itachi. »

« Et les autres alors ? Comment ils s'appellent ?»

« Chi, c'est Sakura je crois, parce qu'elle aime les fleurs, Fumi c'est Gaara... , Satoshi c'est Sai, Sekai c'est Shikamaru et moi, j'm'appelle Naruto. »

« C'est moche, comme prénoms…. Aki, elle va bien ? »

« Elle n'est pas revenue… »

Notre conversation s'était terminée là. Il n'était pas du genre très bavard d'habitude; là, il était déphasé. Je ne comprends même pas, au jour d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé après Satoshi. Enfin, Sai.  
Pendant la journée, une infirmière appelée Shizune passa nous voir, voir comment on allait et nous donner des nouvelles des autres. Apparemment tout le monde allait bien. Le plus gros problème était les blessures graves et la déshydratation. Le soir tomba à une vitesse folle tellement que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ici, tout était tellement différent. On n'avait rien fait, on était simplement resté allongé, sans rien faire. Pas de tests, pas d'examens, rien. Ce n'était pas normal, d'être normal.

« Sasuke ? »

« Asuka. »

« Naruto.»

« Mhh. Naruto ? »

« Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? »

« Je viens. »

xXxXxXxXx

_Samedi 31 août 19xx, dans notre maison._

Parce que je me trouvais trop jeune, j'ai décidé d'oublier. Oublier toutes ces choses qui font mon passé, oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi, c'était trop irréaliste. Toutes ces… choses ne pouvaient pas m'arriver à moi, je n'avais que huit ans. J'étais trop jeune, je l'avais compris. M'enfermer. Vouloir me garder pour toujours. Et tout le reste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-on besoin de moi ? Je ne valais rien. Je n'avais ni parents, ni amis, rien. Je n'étais rien. Un misérable petit garçon abandonné, mais qui pour son jeune âge aimait profiter de la vie. Oh, joli conte de fée…

...

J'ai aujourd'hui vingt-trois ans. On vit dans une maison achetée par Dei-chan. Toutes ces années à _leur_ service lui ont tout de même apporté assez d'argent pour cinq générations.  
Gaara et Saku-chan ont une petite fille : Ino. C'était le prénom qu'Aki avait toujours voulu porter…  
Dei-chan et Ita-chan sont ensemble. Je n'en avais jamais douté.  
Sai-chan sort avec une jeune fille plutôt timide. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Huuum, Hinata ! C'est Hinata ! Elle est plutôt jolie comme fille mais vraiment pas mon genre. Sekai (je n'arrive vraiment pas à l'appeler Shikamaru), Sasu-chan et moi formons un couple. Aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, depuis notre arrivée à l'hôpital de Konoha, nous sommes incapables de nous séparer, alors pourquoi le faire ?

Je travaille dans un onsen à présent. Mon employeur est un vieil homme pervers mais vraiment très gentil. Il est romancier aussi, à ses heures perdues. Je le vois un peu comme un modèle. C'est un homme fier, droit, sur qui on peut compter malgré ses travers. Je le respecte énormément.  
Il passe ses journées à me confier son business pour aller se balader à la recherche d'une jolie femme.

Mes journées sont rythmées de rire, et de fous rires. Je ne m'en pensais pas capable. Sekai veut devenir enseignant, alors il travaille en tant qu'assistant pour un certain 'Kakashi'. Il ressemble assez à Jiraiya… Sasu-chan, lui, travaille dans les arts martiaux, entraineur dans un dojo. C'est grâce à Hinata, elle l'a pistonnée grâce à son cousin : Neji. Et lui, il est vraiment pas mal. Peut-être que…

On m'a privé de mon enfance, j'ai été torturé, maltraité, violé. On m'a appris à passer outre la douleur, outre la peur, à être plus rapide que les bêtes, à être plus inhumain que l'inhumain lui-même. Et pourtant, on m'a offert une famille, des gens à aimer, à protéger. Parce que je me trouvais trop jeune, j'ai décidé d'oublier. Le misérable petit garçon abandonné n'est plus.

Je m'appelle Naruto, j'ai vingt-trois ans, j'ai deux amants extraordinaires, cinq frères et sœurs irremplaçables, j'ai une nièce magnifique et un travail qui me plaît. Un joli conte de fée... Un problème avec ça ?

* * *

(*) Dans l'ordre des prénoms: Chibana veut dire milles fleurs, Asuka: lumière du jour/du soleil, Chidori: mille oiseaux, Satoshi: Sage, Sekai: Monde, Akiko: enfant de l'automne, Fumiaki: Culture et Taka: tout le monde connait ^^

En me relisant, j'ai découvert que j'avais fait une faute... Il sont huit alors qu'il y a que trois lits superposés.. Sasuke et Sai dorment ensemble, mais il manque quand même une place, celle de Sakura... Alors on va dire qu'elle dort avec Aki ;) Désolée, c'est plus très crédible mtn..

_**Sachiyo:**_ Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Merci beaucoup...


End file.
